It is Love
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Yukina sangat mencintai Kisa dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi, gadis mana sih, yang akan membiarkan prince charming sepertinya? Bila seorang bidadari hadir dan mengungkapkan lembaran hitam Kisa, akankah Yukina masih mempercayai kekasihnya yang terkenal player itu? Rated M untuk keamanan di chapter 3 meski implisit aja sih
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Akhirnya fic YuKisa-nya aku publish! xD Meski sebetulnya ini belum kelar sih. Huehehe.

Yukina dan Kisa bukan milikku. Mereka saling memiliki dengan penciptanya yang super awesome, Nakamura Shungiku-sensei. Aku hanya memiliki cerita ini dengan beberapa OC yang sengaja kubuat demi konflik yang ada. Hehe. OC yang akan kuperkenalkan di chapter-chapter awal ini adalah Haruki dan Yumeka.

Fic ini belum tau mau sampai berapa chapter. Dalam bayanganku sih ga banyak-banyak paling 5-7 chapter. Kecuali ada rikuesan atau aku ada ide dadakan. Hehe.

Karena ini fandom yaoi, jadi kuharap sih tidak ada yang nyasar dan pembenci malexmale di sini :3

Enjoy the story, guys~

**It is Love**

**Chapter 1**

Haruki's POV

Pagi yang indah. Kicau burung yang saling bersahutan di langit mengiringi langkahku. Berirama dengan detak pelan heels sepatu boot yang kukenakan. Merah, itu yang kupakai di pagi yang dingin ini. Oh, di musim dingin yang beku dan dipenuhi salju begini mana boleh seorang primadona sepertiku memakai warna-warna sendu macam abu-abu atau hitam atau biru. Tidak, tidak, boot selutut warna merah yang dipadukan dengan stoking warna kulit, rok mini putih sepaha dan mantel cantik berwarna merah terang. Ditambah dengan syal bulu rubah berwarna putih. Paduan merah dan putih bernuansa seperti santa claus yang membawa kehangatan di bekunya salju. Itu yang paling cocok untuk wajah cantikku ini. Ditambah senyum lebar khas angel di wajah imut yang dibingkai surai ikal sepinggang, aku yakin hati-hati yang muram itu akan kembali bersemangat setelah melihatku.

Fufufu, kau anggap aku narsis? Oh, tidak, tidak. Itulah kenyataan. Lihatlah cowok-cowok dari berbagai departemen yang langsung menghentikan langkah mereka begitu aku memasuki pelataran kampus. Lirikan mereka sudah kusadari sejak aku masih ada di dalam mobil silverku tadi. Dengan iris emerald yang bersinar, kutatap mereka semua. Senyum manis yang aku yakin mampu melelehkan salju di kutub utara ini kutebarkan secara cuma-cuma pada mereka. Aku hanya menahan geli saat mendapati beberapa dari mereka meleleh di tempat atau mendadak mimisan atau bahkan pingsan. Ohohoho, siapalah yang mampu menolak pesona primadona kampus dari jurusan desain produk ini, hm?

~ # 0 # ~

Kecantikan memang sebuah dosa. Akan tetapi, bukan aku yang memilih untuk mendapatkan dosa memiliki wajah cantik ini, benar? Ini adalah hukuman Tuhan karena telah menganugerahiku kekayaan, kepintaran, dan kecantikan. Dunia memang sungguh tak adil, bukan begitu?

Hei tapi, aku serius. Dunia ini tak adil. Karena lelaki yang kusukai tak pernah 'melirik'ku. Kau penasaran siapa lelaki beruntung yang mendapatkan cinta Sang Bidadari ini? Aku sedang menuju tempatnya saat ini. Jam kuliahku sudah selesai karena memang hanya ada mata kuliah pagi dan sejak sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang maka aku akan kembali merayunya.

Kaki jenjangku kulangkahkan menembus gundukan salju menuju studio lukis. Oh, kau tahu, meski sekarang hampir akhir tahun dan seharusnya kami sudah libur, beberapa departemen memang mengadakan pengecualian karena kurikulum yang padat. Termasuk jurusanku, Desain Produk, dan jurusan Seni Lukis yang sedang kutuju ini.

Akan tetapi, sebelum aku sampai di studio yang cukup luas itu, langkahku terhenti karena Sang Pujaan Hatiku ternyata ada di sana. Di depan pintu gerbang samping dan sedang dikerubungi oleh cewek-cewek yang berusaha menggodanya, mengajaknya kencan, memberinya kue, meminta janjinya untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama. Cih. Mereka pikir bisa menang melawan aku Sang Primadona dari Desain Produk ini, hm?

Sedikit terbakar karena cewek-cewek tak tahu malu itu mulai menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh jangkung atletis Sang Pangeran, aku pun berdehem dan memanggilnya dengan suara lembut mendayu-ku. "Kou~"

Sontak mereka semua menoleh ke arahku. Aku tetap menjaga senyum malaikatku menghadapi tatapan buas cewek-cewek yang perlahan satu persatu mundur dan menjauh. Meninggalkan pemuda dengan surai coklat gondrong itu kini sendirian denganku.

"Ah, Haruki-san. Sudah selesai kuliah?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Ah, betapa indahnya senyum itu. Seolah ada bintang-bintang yang berkelip di sekitar wajah tampannya. Lihat, hanya dialah satu-satunya yang mampu mengimbangi senyum bidadariku. Sang Bidadari dan Sang Pangeran. Tidakkah kami akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi sejagat raya? Hohohoho~!

Aku mengangguk manis sebagai sahutan. "Kou-kun sendiri, mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku lapar," ujarku kemudian sambil mengelus pelan perut langsingku. Manik emerald-ku kudongakkan ke arahnya dengan tatapan memohon. Tak ada pria manapun yang bisa menolak salah satu jurus andalanku ini. Mereka akan bertekuk lutut dan menuruti apapun yang kuminta.

Biasanya.

Harusnya sih, seperti itu.

Tapi, pemuda bertulang pipi tinggi di hadapanku ini malah memasang senyum minta maaf. "Wah, sayang sekali sudah waktunya aku pergi kerja sambilan. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama," ujarnya. "Maaf, Haruki-san, aku duluan."

Dan sosok tinggi itu pun berlalu begitu saja. Mengabaikan senyum malaikatku. Cih. Dia tak terpengaruh oleh jurusku. Itulah yang membuatku menginginkannya. Yukina Kou, satu-satunya lelaki yang masih tak mau bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku! Tunggu saja!

~ # 0 # ~

Normal's POV

Karena sudah menjelang akhir tahun dan banyak sekolah yang sudah libur, toko buku tempat Yukina bekerja terasa semakin ramai hari itu. Sejak siang toko buku yang cukup luas itu dipadati pengunjung. Terutama kawasan komik sejak banyak anak-anak yang berkunjung dan membeli komik-komik yang baru rilis. Mahasiswa jurusan seni lukis ini pun dibuat sibuk karena banyak yang meminta dicarikan komik-komik lama yang sudah tak dipasang di rak, juga menghadapi siwi-siswi SMP dan SMA yang berusaha merayunya dan mengajaknya kencan sepulang kerja nanti. Karena Yukina terlalu baik, maka semua pengunjung itu dilayaninya dengan senyum yang tetap lebar tiap detik selama berjam-jam. Membuat para pengunjung itu betah dan semakin memadati ruangan.

Karena terlalu sibuk itulah, maka Sang Pangeran beriris coklat itu tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Mengawasinya dari jauh dengan tatapan intens tapi sama sekali tak mendekat. Sebenarnya Yukina sadar ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, tapi karena terlalu banyaknya pengunjung, ia menyangka bahwa yang memperhatikannya adalah siswi-siswi di hadapannya ini. Maka iapun tak ambil pusing.

Sementara itu, Sang Stalker yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut ikal pirang itu terus menatap Pangeran yang diincarnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik buku yang terbalik. Sudah berjam-jam ia di sana. Memperhatikan mangsa(?)nya yang telah menolak ajakan makan siangnya tadi. Ia berencana menguntit Sang Pangeran yang tak jatuh pada pesonanya ini. Menyelidiki kehidupannya dan mencari tahu apa yang membuat Yukina Kou tak terpengaruh olehnya. Apa karena ia punya pacar yang lebih cantik darinya? Yang lebih seksi dan lebih kaya darinya? Hemm, Haruki benar-benar penasaran, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengalahkan ia Sang Bidadari dari Desain Produk ini!?

Malam sudah larut dan waktu kerja Yukina sudah berakhir. Pria jangkung ini mengenakan mantel berwarna gading dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Wajah tampannya menyunggingkan senyum senang karena teringat janjinya malam itu. Janji dengan seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya.

Akan tetapi, langkah lebarnya tertahan karena melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Haruki-san!" panggilnya sediki terkejut. Kaget karena tak menyangka gadis yang terkenal angkuh bak tuan puteri itu ternyata ada di toko buku sederhana tempatnya bekerja, sendirian. "Sedang cari buku?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa.

Haruki yang sebenarnya sengaja menunggu Yukina selesai bekerja di dekat pintu itu pura-pura kaget melihatnya. "Ah, Kou. Kau kerja di sini?"

Yukina menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Wah, seandainya tahu begitu aku akan bertanya padamu sejak tadi," ujar gadis blasteran ini kemudian sambil memasang wajah menyesal.

"Sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya Sang Pangeran ramah.

"Eh? I-itu dia... aku lupa buku apa yang kucari. Aku... aku lupa judulnya...," sahut Haruki pura-pura berpikir keras, padahal ia memang tidak sedang mencari buku apapun.

Yukina menahan tawa geli. "Ternyata Haruki-san lucu. Mau kubantu carikan? Buku tentang apa?" tawar pria muda yang memang dasarnya baik ini. Tapi tindakannya ini malah membuat Haruki panik.

"Ah, tidak usah. Biar nanti aku tanyakan temanku saja. Kau sudah selesai kerja, kan? Emm, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Aku lupa makan karena sibuk mencari tadi," ujar gadis ini dengan sedikit kebohongan.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat muda berantakan ini melirik arlojinya. _'Aku ada janji dengan Kisa-san. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang. Tapi, ini sudah sangat larut. Bahaya jika Haruki-san pulang sendiri,' _batinnya.

Sambil tersenyum lembut, Yukina meraih tangan Haruki. "Ini sudah larut malam, Haruki-san. Aku juga ada janji. Biar kupanggilkan taksi untuk mengantarmu pulang, ya?" ujarnya dengan halus namun tersirat nada tak mau dibantah.

Karena terpesona oleh senyum dan kehangatan tangan Yukina yang menggenggamnya, Haruki tanpa sadar menurut saat dibimbing keluar dan didorong pelan memasuki taksi. Kesadarannya baru kembali saat taksi sudah melaju dan Yukina telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Aaaah! Kenapa malah begini!? Aku harusnya makan malam dengan Kou! Sial! Aku terpesona pada senyumyaaa..!" gerutu gadis cantik ini keras-keras. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan sang sopir taksi yang menatapnya aneh lewat spion tengah.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa pulang begini saja! Aku harus mengikuti ke mana Kou pergi! Apartemennya di mana? Atau, apa dia ada janji kencan dengan pacarnya? Hah! Aku harus tahu siapa pacar Pangeranku itu!" Dengan wajah penuh tekad, putri bungsu Keluarga Kitayama ini menyuruh taksi berputar arah dan kembali ke tempat Yukina.

Tak berapa lama ia mendapati Yukina masih ada di depan toko buku tadi. Bersandar pada pembatas jalan sambil sesekali melirik arloji yang membelit pergelangan tangannya. Haruki berlari keluar dari taksi dan tepat sebelum ia meneriakkan nama Sang Pangeran, tubuh jangkung itu menegak dan menghampiri sesosok lelaki muda yang baru datang. Wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna itu menguarkan senyum paling bersinar yang selama ini belum pernah dilihat Haruki selama di kampus. Senyum paling menyilaukan yang membuat gadis ini terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Karena rasa penasaran yang semakin memuncak, tubuh langsing Tuan Puteri Kitayama ini mengikuti dua pemuda itu. Melewati pertokoan dan jalanan yang semakin sepi. Berbelok di tikungan yang sedikit tersembunyi. Sedikit berlari, Haruki mengejar mereka dan mematung di tempat saat sadar ke mana arah kepergian dua orang itu. Kawasan Love Hotel...

Iris emerald melebar tak percaya. Menatap horor dua sosok pemuda yang saling bergandengan tangan diam-diam itu semakin mendekati bangunan-bangunan gemerlap yang diwarnai pasangan-pasangan yang tengah bercumbu di pinggir jalan.

_Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin..._

Saking syok-nya, Haruki tak mampu mengikuti mereka lebih jauh. Terlalu takut mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Pangeran yang dipujanya itu...

~ # 0 # ~

Siang itu, Cafe Junjou dipenuhi gumaman-gumaman dan bisikan. Perhatian pengunjung sebagian besar terfokus pada satu meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Di mana terdapat dua orang gadis yang saling bertolak belakang mengisi dua kursi di meja kayu itu. Salah satu dari mereka adalah gadis cantik dengan rambut ikal pirang mencapai pinggang, membingkai sempurna wajah imut dengan bola emerald besar yang bersinar. Tubuh langsing jenjang khas model yang dibalut mantel cantik penuh gaya. Sementara satu orang lagi adalah gadis dengan surai hitam yang berantakan sepanjang bahu. Mencuat tak beraturan namun tampak sangat pas menghiasi wajah tirus berkacamata yang tampak suram. Aura bunga khas bidadari yang begitu mencolok yang anehnya seolah melebur dengan nuansa dingin es yang misterius.

"Kau yakin tidak salah lihat?" tanya gadis dengan nuansa dingin itu pada temannya yang menelungkupkan kepala bermahkota pirangnya di atas meja.

"Aku yakin seratus persen – tidak, seratus miliar persen kalau Kou memang pergi dengan seorang **lelaki** ke kawasan Love Hotel! Hyaaaaaaaanggg~~~" Mengingat hal itu saja membuat Haruki begitu gemas dan tak percaya.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu hanya kembali menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. "Kau yakin itu bukan gadis tomboi yang memang senang memakai style seperti lelaki?" tanyanya lagi tetap dengan nada dingin.

"Tidaaaakk... Aku bisa membedakan dengan sangat jelas mana laki-laki dan mana perempuan tak peduli pakaiannya. Itu memang laki-laki, Yumeee... Pangeranku pergi dengan seorang lelaki ke.. ke...!" Haruki kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lengan. Tak sanggup mengucapkan nama tempat itu lagi, terlebih membayangkan kemungkinan yang bisa – dengan peluang besar – terjadi di antara pangerannya dan pemuda imut tak dikenal itu.

Yumeka terdiam dan tampak berpikir. Berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah di sana ada bioskop yang baru dibuka. Mungkin mereka ke sana," ujar gadis ini.

Kepala Haruki terangkat. Ia baru tahu soal fakta itu. Benar juga. Mungkin saja mereka hanya pergi ke bioskop berdua di larut malam... "Tapi tetap saja mencurigakaan! Kenapa mereka pergi malam-malam berdua saja?" serunya.

"Mungkin kencan ganda? Pacar mereka mungkin sudah menunggu di sana." Yumeka berusaha mengajukan kemungkinan positif.

"Memang bisa saja begitu sih, tapi... tatapan Yukina pada orang itu...!" Haruki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Tak sanggup percaya senyum seindah itu hanya diberikan Yukina pada seorang lelaki pendek yang tampangnya biasa-biasa saja itu!

Sebuah ide mendadak terlintas di benak Haruki. "Aku ingin menyelidikinya. Dia pasti murid SMA. Cih. Anak kecil begitu. Aku harus mencari tahu dia pakai pelet apa untuk mengguna-gunai Pangeran Kou-ku yang tampan itu!" ujarnya dengan berapi-api. "Yume! Kau ikut denganku!"

"Ha? Kenapa aku harus ikut dalam penyelidikan bodohmu itu?"

"Muuuu... jahat. Aku kan tak begitu paham soal beginian. Aku ingin kau lihat sendiri dan menilai apa benar... mereka memang sepasang kekasih..." ujar Haruki sambil menatap temannya penuh arti. "Kau suka hal-hal semacam _ini_ kan?"

Sebelah alis Yumeka terangkat atas ucapan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. _Yukina Kou dari jurusan Seni Lukis ya..._ Ia sudah sering dengar tentang orang mempesona dari departemen seni rupa itu. Namun selama ini Yumeka tak pernah menaruh minat pada Sang Idola bertubuh tinggi itu. Tipe _prince charming_ begitu bukan kesukaannya. Auranya benar-benar menyiratkan _kelurusan_ orientasi sex-nya. Tapi, kalau ternyata Sang Pangeran yang tampak sempurna itu terjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis...

Tanpa sadar mahasiswi jurusan Enviromental Enggineering ini menyeringai senang. Sebuah gelora dalam hati yang selama ini ditutupinya dari orang-orang meloncat-loncat penuh semangat.

_Uke macam apa yang berhasil menaklukkan tipe pangeran macam Yukina? _Dugaannya adalah tipe dingin menenangkan yang bisa mengimbangi sinar Yukina yang terlalu terang.

"Sepertinya menarik," sahut Yume akhirnya dengan senyum aneh yang membuat Haruki berjengit karena merasakan aura-aura yang terasa berbahaya.

~ # 0 # ~

Oke, jadi di cerita ini ada beberapa OC. Untuk sekarang akan kukenalkan dua orang OC yang bakal berperan penting dalam cerita ini

**Kitayama Haruki** : Mahasiswi Desain di universitas yang sama dengan Yukina (Departemen Seni Rupa)/ Sangat menyukai Yukina, dikenal sebagai primadona di kampusnya. Rambut ikal sepinggang berwarna pirang dan iris emerald. Sifatnya ceria, heboh, manja, narsis. Umur 21 tahun.

**Kirihara Yumeka** : Mahasiswi jurusan Enviromental Engineering di universitas yang sama. Tetangga Haruki sekaligus teman sejak kecil. Rambut hitam sebahu berantakan, iris hitam, memakai kacamata. Sifatnya tenang, terkesan dingin, sebenarnya adalah seorang fujo. Umur 19 tahun


	2. Chapter 2

**It is Love**

**Chapter 2**

Sore itu toko buku tempat Yukina bekerja masih sama ramainya dengan kemarin. Banyaknya orang yang memenuhi tiap lorong antar rak buku memberi keuntungan bagi Haruki dan Yumeka untuk bersembunyi dan mengawasi Sang Pangeran dari jurusan seni lukis itu.

"Dia di sebelah sana," bisik Haruki pada temannya.

Tanpa menggeser pandangannya dari rentetan buku tentang penangan limbah cair di hadapannya, Yumeka balas menggumam, "Aku tahu."

Ya. Tanpa Haruki sebutkan pun ia sudah sadar yang mana Yukina Kou yang sering diributkan temannya ini. Departemen Teknik dan Departemen Seni Rupa memang berjauhan jadi ia tak bisa begitu sering bertemu dengan pangeran itu, ia juga sebenarnya tak begitu hapal wajahnya. Akan tetapi, begitu masuk ke ruangan itu saja Yumeka langsung tahu yang mana orang yang dimaksud. _Bagaimana tidak?_ Surai coklat berantakan itu begitu menonjol karena posturnya yang tinggi. Ditambah aura penuh bintang dan bunga yang terasa memenuhi tiap sudut toko buku itu. Pasti itulah orang bernama Yukina Kou. Yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis yang berebut berada di dekatnya. Rasanya jadi melihat host yang tersesat.

Lewat ekor matanya, Yumeka menilai pemuda yang selama ini tak menjadi perhatiannya itu. Tubuh tinggi atletis yang terlihat menggoda bahkan meski ditutupi oleh kemeja putih dan apron biru yang sama sekali tak berkelas. Wajah tirus dengan rahang kuat dan tulang pipi yang tinggi terpahat begitu sempurna. Iris terang yang memancarkan binar riang diimbangi dengan senyum lebar yang begitu menyilaukan. _Well, dengan sosok seperti itu, mana ada wanita yang mau membiarkannya sendirian?_

Tapi, meski wajahnya bisa dibilang 'cantik', Yume rasa Yukina Kou tak mungkin jadi seorang uke... Ah – mungkin bisa saja sih jika semenya adalah tipe dingin yang bossy dan tak mau dibantah. Tapi, tetap saja, aura Sang Pangeran memang lembut tapi terasa... ingin mendominasi dan melindungi...

Jadi, yang cocok untuknya adalah tipe uke manis yang... rapuh? Seperti kelinci kecil yang membuat orang-orang ingin selalu memeluknya...

_Seperti itu._

Pandangan gadis bernuansa gelap ini mendadak terfokus pada sesosok pemuda manis yang baru saja memasuki toko. Posturnya yang kecil dan pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki. Rambut hitam pendek yang terjatuh di wajah kecil dengan iris gelap yang besar. Sosok yang terlihat begitu rapuh...

Yumeka mengerutkan kening karena merasa pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya. Ia melirik Haruki yang masih mengawasi Yukina yang kini berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri sosok pemuda yang baru datang itu. Dan tahulah Yumeka bahwa dugaannya tepat. Sebelum sahabat sejak kecilnya itu mendekati dua pemuda yang berada di dekat kasir itu, Yumeka meraih lengannya.

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik wajah pemuda itu," ujarnya pada Haruki.

"Memang itu niatku," tukas gadis cantik itu sambil melepaskan diri dan bergegas mendekat. Tak sabar untuk melihat lebih jelas pemuda yang telah seenaknya merebut Kou darinya(?).

Dengan langkah menghentak lantai, Haruki menghampiri mereka. Masih berusaha sembunyi agar Yukina tak melihatnya. Emerald yang diwarnai api cemburu itu mengamati baik-baik lawan bicara Sang Pangeran. Semakin dekat jarak mereka, semakin jelas wajah itu, semakin jelas suatu memori terbentuk di benaknya.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KAAAAUUUUU!" jerit gadis ini histeris sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah lawan bicara Yukina. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Haruki meraih lengan besar Yukina dan entah dapat kekuatan darimana, gadis langsing itu menyeret Yukina hingga keluar toko. Saking tiba-tibanya tindakan itu, Yukina tak bisa melawan dan hanya membiarkan dirinya diseret dengan raut bingung.

"E-eh...? Ha-haruki-san? Ada apa?"

Yukina baru tersadar dari kekagetannya dan berusaha menghentikan teman kuliahnya itu. Mereka berdiri di trotoar dengan Haruki yang bernapas pendek-pendek. Sebelum mahasiswa seni lukis itu menyuarakan pertanyaan lagi, sebuah teriakan mendadak diterimanya.

"KAU HARUS JAUH-JAUH DARI DIA!" teriak Haruki sambil menunjuk ke arah toko.

Yukina menatapnya heran. "Maksudmu Kisa-san?"

"Iya, dia! Kisa Shouta! Dia itu player! Dia pernah mempermainkan kakakku dan mencampakkannya dengan kejam! Kau juga pasti bernasib sama! Dia pasti hanya main-main denganmu!" jerit gadis ini masih tak bisa menguasai emosinya. Ingatan-ingatan menyebalkan tentang kakak semata wayangnya membayang di pelupuk matanya.

Akan tetapi, pemuda di hadapannya ini malah tersenyum lembut. "Ah, kupikir soal apa. Kalau soal itu aku juga sudah tahu," ujar Yukina. Yang sukses membuat Haruki mengerutkan alis kaget dan tak mengerti.

"Kau... tahu soal itu dan... dan tetap... _pergi_ dengannya?" tanya gadis ini, enggan menyebut langsung kata 'pacaran' atau 'kencan'. "Kau pasti dipermainkan olehnya! Kau hanya akan jadi mainannya yang berikutnya. Korbannya yang berikutnya!" Haruki menatap putus asa pada pria tampan di depannya. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sang Pangeran.

Yukina menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tak ia sangka teman kuliahnya tahu soal masa lalu kelamnya Kisa-san dan... memandang negatif pada editor shoujo-manga itu. Yukina tahu ia harus menjelaskan banyak hal dan meluruskan pandangan negatif Haruki pada kekasihnya itu. Akan tetapi, bosnya di dalam toko sudah memanggil dan ia harus kembali bekerja. Karenanya, pemuda ini hanya meraih pundak Sang Gadis agar menatapnya lurus dan berujar perlahan tapi penuh keyakinan.

"Aku percaya pada Kisa-san."

Setelah berkata begitu, sosok jangkung itu kembali ke dalam toko. Meninggalkan Haruki termangu, kaku di tempat tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Kedua kakinya yang mendadak lemas membuatnya terjatuh dan terduduk di trotoar. Mengundang perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang termasuk seorang pria yang menghampirinya dan berusaha menolongnya. Namun, gadis ini menyentakkan tangannya dan menyalak ketus. "Aku tidak ingin ditolong olehmu!" ujarnya. "Aku ingin Kou... Aku ingin... Huweeee... Kou-kun bodooooohh!" Sambil berkata begitu, tubuh jenjang itu mendadak berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan toko buku.

Tangisannya membuat dua orang bersurai kelam termenung menatap kepergiannya. Yumeka melirik orang di sebelahnya, pemuda manis yang menjadi pembicaraan Sang Pangeran dan Sang Bidadari di luar tadi. Sepasang iris hitam menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang masih bengong itu.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Sang Pemuda akhirnya menoleh dan menatap heran pada Yumeka. "N-nani?" tanyanya dengan waspada.

"Kisa Shouta?" Gadis berparas dingin ini balik bertanya.

"H-hai."

"Kau benar-benar 30 tahun?"

Kisa membuang muka dan menunduk atas pertanyaan itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Yumeka mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Kisa. Mengangkatnya agar mata mereka kembali bertemu. Dengan tatapan lurus tanpa emosi, jemari panjang itu mengusap pipi lembut Sang Pemuda. Mencubit dan menarik daging kenyal itu perlahan. Seulas senyum tipis mendadak terukir di wajah kaku. "Kawaii," ujar gadis itu sebelum pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kisa yang bengong dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Ia tak biasa dibilang seperti itu oleh seorang gadis...

~ # 0 # ~

"HUWAAAAAAA... KOU TERJERAT PERANGKAPNYAAAA! HUEEE..."

Seruan penuh air mata itu adalah yang pertama menyambut Yumeka begitu tiba di kamarnya. Gadis ini tak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya sudut bibirnya yang berkedut mendapati kasurnya telah dijarah oleh sosok cantik bersurai pirang yang kini make-upnya berantakan karena air mata.

"Apanya yang '_Aku percaya pada Kisa-san'_ ituuu!? Shouta sialan itu evil! Setan kecil berbulu kelinci! Kenapa Kou harus terjerat orang seperti itu siiih?! Huweeee... Kou-kuuuun... Kan masih ada akuuuuu... Kenapa harus pria pendek yang tak tumbuh ituuu!?"

Haruki terus berseru dan menjerit kesal sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur Yumeka dengan air mata berlinang. Sang pemilik rumah sendiri hanya duduk di kursi belajarnya dan membaca buku Pengolahan Sampah B3 yang baru dibelinya. Sama sekali tak menanggapi sobatnya yang sedang depresi dan patah hati itu. Karena apapun yang dikatakannya, Sang Tuan Puteri keluarga Kitayama itu tak akan mendengarkan sedikitpun. Jadi lebih baik biarkan saja, benar?

"Harusnya Prince Charming macam Kou itu bersandin dengan Bidadari elegan sepertikuu! Bukannya dengan chibi tua ituuuh! Kou... kou... Hikss.. KAU HARUS KEMBALI KE JALAN YANG BENAAAARRRR.. KOUUU...! Huweeee –"

Tangisan gadis itu mendadak terhenti. Tubuh yang masih berbalut mantel yang sedari tadi mengacak-acak sprei putih Yumeka mendadak terduduk. Paras cantiknya menyiratkan ide yang mendadak terlintas di benak pemiliknya. "Benar juga! Aku harus mengembalikan Kou ke jalan yang benar! Aku harus menunjukkan pada Kou kalau wanita itu lebih baik! Benar, kan, Yume?" ujarnya sambil menoleh pada pemilik rumah.

Yang ditanya hanya melirik tanpa kata. Bergumam tanpa kata yang jelas. Karena dalam hatinya ia merasa dua orang itu sudah sangat cocok. Akan tetapi, jika teringat kisah yang menimpa putra sulung keluarga Kitayama itu...

"Kau cari saja hal-hal apa yang hanya bisa dilakukan dan diberikan oleh wanita," ujarnya memberi saran pada Haruki – mendukung rencana sobatnya untuk mengembalikan Yukina Kou ke jalan yang benar itu.

Haruki mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda berpikir. "Ah! Aku tahu. Aku buatkan saja bento untuknya. Bento penuh cinta seperti yang biasa dibuatkan istri untuk suaminya bekerja! Dou?" Gadis bersurai pirang kembali meminta pendapat. Sebuah anggukan adalah tanggapan yang didapatnya.

"Tapi kau kan, tidak bisa masak," ujar Yumeka sejurus kemudian. Mematahkan gelora semangat yang baru saja berkobar di tubuh Sang Primadona.

Wajah cantik itu membeku dengan mulut terbuka. Baru ingat soal kemampuan memasaknya yang payah. Tapi, bukan Haruki namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Meloncat turun dari kasur, ia kini memeluk Yumeka dari belakang. "Yume, buatkan untukku, ya? Yaa?" pintanya dengan nada manja di telinga gadis bersurai gelap itu.

"Bukan untukmu tapi untuk Yukina Kou, kan?"

"Iya, sih. Bento untuk Kou. Tapi kau mau melakukannya untukku, kan, Yume?" Haruki memasang wajah memelas andalannya. Yang membuat gadis dingin itu menghela napas pasrah.

"Kau buat menunya dan siapkan bahannya," sahut Yumeka sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yaaaayy! Aku cinta Yumee!" Sebuah pelukan erat diterima gadis bernuansa suram itu. Tak mengerti dengan sahabatnya yang mood-nya gampang berubah dengan drastis ini.

_Terserahlah._

_...tapi, apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu?_

~ # 0 # ~

Ruangan yang cukup luas yang dipenuhi dengan kanvas, ember-ember cat dengan warna-warna yang tercecer di atas koran yang berserakan di lantai adalah pemandangan yang menyambut Haruki begitu tiba di studio lukis. Iris emerald-nya mencari-cari sosok Yukina di antara kepala-kepala yang tertunduk di depan proyek masing-masing itu. Tak butuh waktu lama sejak sosok bersurai coklat itu memang mencolok di tengah ruangan yang berantakan ini.

Begitu melihatnya, segera saja Haruki memanggilnya dengan suara lembut menggoda. "Kou~" ujarnya. Yang dengan sukses membuat seluruh kepala di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu – ke tempatnya berdiri.

Senyum khas malaikatnya terpampang sempurna di wajah mungil itu menghadapi tatapan terpesona para mahasiswa dan pandangan penuh permusuhan yang dilemparkan para mahasiswi. Akan tetapi, fokus gadis ini hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Pada sesosok pemuda yang kini berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Haruki-san, ada perlu denganku?" tanya Yukina tetap ramah. Senyum cerahnya tetap mewarnai paras tampan itu. Sepertinya kejadian di toko buku kemarin tak mempengaruhi pemuda ini.

"Umm.. ini, aku membuatkan bento untukmu. Kau belum makan, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" sahutnya dengan wajah malu-malu yang direkayasa.

"Eh? Kau membuatkan bento untukku? Wah, terima kasih banyak. Tapi, aku juga sudah bawa bekalku sendiri..." Yukina tampak bimbang.

"Kumohon, Kou, tolong terima bento buatanku ini. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas... atas sikapku kemarin...," lirih suara Haruki saat mengatakan hal ini. Dengan kepala tertunduk seolah ia benar-benar menyesal dan malu atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Karena memang pada dasarnya Yukina adalah pemuda yang sangat baik, ia pun tersenyum dan menerima bento itu. Bahkan menyetujui untuk meninggalkan studio sebentar untuk makan siang bersama.

Mereka tak mengambil tempat terlalu jauh dari studio karena mahasiswa seni lukis ini masih di tengah pengerjaan proyeknya. Keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku beton yang ada di dekat taman yang dipenuhi berbagai patung karya mahasiswa jurusan Seni Patung. Sejak Yukina memiliki dua bento, pemuda itu memberikan miliknya pada Sang Gadis.

Haruki menatap lekat bento pemberian Sang Pangeran itu. Hatinya bergolak akan pemikiran pahit. "Apa... apa ini.. bento buatan Shouta-kun?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari mulutnya.

Yukina yang mulai memakan bento pemberian Haruki tertawa kecil. "Bukan. Itu buatanku," sahutnya. "Kisa-san tak jago masak," tambahnya dalam gumaman pelan.

"Ah, begitu?" Mengetahui bahwa itu adalah buatan pujaan hatinya, Haruki membuka kotak itu dengan penuh semangat dan memasukkan beef cutlet itu ke dalam mulutnya. Gadis ini syok mendapati rasanya sangat enak. "Uwaa! Kau jago masak, Kou-kun?" tanyanya dengan mata melebar.

"Tidak juga. Biasa saja," sahut pemuda jangkung ini sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tapi masakanmu enak sekali..." tukas Haruki. Keningnya berkerut. Ia baru tahu soal ini. Gawat sekali! Padahal kan ia bermaksud membuat Yukina menyadari betapa peran seorang wanita itu penting, salah satunya dengan membuatkan bento lezat yang penuh cinta. Tapi, jika Yukina sendiri jago masak... apa gunanya?

Gadis bersurai emas ini tertunduk dan memakan makanan di kotak itu dengan tak semangat. Suara indah Sang Pangeran lah yang kemudian membuatnya kembali mendongak.

"Membuat bento untuk seseorang itu... aneh kah?" tanya Yukina tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Menurutku tidak aneh. Apalagi jika membuatkan untuk orang yang kita sayangi. Romantis malah," sahut Haruki dengan wajah berseri. Kembali ingat untuk menebarkan pesonanya pada Sang Pangeran.

Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu tak terjerat taktiknya. Iris coklatnya malah kembali menerawang seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan, rangkaian kata yang kemudian terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu membuat Haruki semakin geram.

"Apa mulai besok kubuatkan bento untuk Kisa-san, ya?"

~ # 0 # ~

"Ternyata Kou jago masak, Yumeee! Ini benar-benar gawat! Rencanaku gagal! Masakannya benar-benar lezat!" seru Haruki sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur empuknya.

Di dekat pintu, Yumeka melipat lengan dengan tampang datarnya. "Kou yang masak? Kupikir Shouta itu yang memasak," celetuknya. "Padahal kalau dia pakai celemek pasti manis," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil membayangkan sosok Kisa yang imut dalam balutan apron berenda warna biru cerah sambil menyodorkan bento penuh cinta dan tatapan seductive. Gadis berparas kaku ini menutup wajah dengan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala untuk membuang imajinasi liarnya – sebelum semakin liar dan mengarah ke *piiiip*

Mengembalikan aura tenangnya, Yumeka menatap Haruki dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. "Lalu? Kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Meski diucapkan dengan dingin kentara sekali ada nada kesal tersirat di sana. Namun, Putri bungsu keluarga Kitayama ini tak mendengarkan. Ia masih saja misuh-misuh soal pembicaraannya dengan Sang Pangeran tadi siang.

"Masa, dia bahkan malah berkata akan membuatkan bento untuk Shouta-shit itu! Fuahh! Tidak bisa begitu, kan?! Kenapa mereka seolah pasangan lovey dovey yang tak terpisahkan begitu, sih? Tidak bisaa! Yukina hanya pantas dengan gadis cantik sepertiku!" ujarnya sambil memukul-mukul bantal.

Tubuh jenjang itu mendadak berdiri. "Apa boleh buat. Aku harus menceritakan pada Kou apa yang terjadi pada kakak gara-gara setan kecil yang sok imut itu! Hahh! Kalau tahu kekejamannya, Kou pasti akan meninggalkan pria itu. Benar, kan Yume?"

Yumeka mengangkat bahu sebagai sahutan. "Coba saja," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemaniku! Pokoknya, akan kuhancurkan hubungan mereka!"

~ # 0 # ~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yukina dan Kisa milik Nakamura-sensei yang begitu keren! xD Haruki dan Yumeka milikku yang sengaja kubuat demi konflik dalam cerita. Akan dimunculkan satu lagi OC :3

Dan ada rikuesan dari reviewer yang aku kabulkan di sini~ Fufufufu..

Buat Uchy-san dan raiu2112 , makasih banyak review-nyaaa... Maaf lama banget update-nya m(_ _)m

Warnings: malexmale, gaje, bahasa kacau, dan kali ini mungkin kontennya M untuk kemananan. Jadi, yang gak suka, saya toh ga memaksa kalian untuk tetap membaca cerita ini kaan? Daripada jantungan dan darah tinggi karena misuh-misuh ga jelas? Hehehe.

Enjoy the story~

.

.

.

**It**** I****s Love**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Malam sudah hampir larut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Meski begitu, toko buku itu tetap tak surut pembeli. Masih saja dipenuhi orang-orang yang baru pulang bekerja dan berniat mencari refreshing dengan berburu buku kesukaannya. Menjelang berakhirnya shift kerjanya hari itu pun Yukina masih tetap sibuk. Terutama meladeni gadis-gadis dari berbagai usia yang tetap gigih ingin mengajaknya kencan sepulang kerja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan sebentar setelah kau selesai?" ajak seorang wanita muda dengan dandanan khas wanita karir pada pemuda jangkung itu.

"Hummm... bagaimana yaa...? Ah. Jika kalian membeli lagi 20 jenis buku yang berbeda, aku akan mentraktir. Bagaimana?" sahut pemuda ini dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Heee... kau berniat membuat kami memborong seisi toko?"

Yukina tertawa renyah sebelum iris coklatnya menangkap satu sosok yang dinantinya.

"Ah, permisi sebentar, ya," pamitnya pada kerumunan yang sadar sudah ditolak secara halus itu.

Senyum ramah yang bersinar terlihat semakin menyilaukan kala pantulan sosok bersurai hitam itu semakin jelas di matanya. "Kisa-san!" panggilnya sambil mempercepat langkah pada orang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. sebuah seruan lain nyaris terlontar namun tertahan karena mendadak ada seseorang yang menghadang langkahnya.

"Kou! Kumohon bantu aku," ujar seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Eh? Haruki-san?" Kaget dan refleks, lengan besar Yukina menahan tubuh kecil yang terlihat lemas dan siap ambruk kapanpun itu. "Doshita, Haruki-san?" tanyanya heran.

Haruki mendongak dan menatap sosok tampan itu dengan air mata tergenang. "Kumohon bantu aku mencari cat yang tepat... Dosenku mendadak menyuruhku membuat desain pakaian di atas kanvas. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan hal-hal semacam itu. lalu aku teringat kau. Kumohon, bantu aku, Kou...," ujar gadis itu sambil terisak. Memandang Yukina seolah seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada pemuda bersurai coklat terang itu.

"Ah. Baiklah. Jam kerjaku sudah selesai, aku ganti baju dulu nanti kutemani mencari bahannya, ya," ujar Sang Pangeran yang memang baik hati ini. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Gadis bersurai ikal itu mengangguk dengan sisa air mata buatannya. Sangat terpesona dengan kebaikan Pangerannya ini. Sebelum Yukina menjauh darinya, jemari lentik itu menyentuh lengan besar dan berujar dengan suara lirih yang mampu membuat pria manapun meleleh. "Ja-jangan terlalu lama, ya," ujarnya perlahan sambil menyembunyikan sebagian wajah di syal bulunya.

Akan tetapi, pemuda tinggi dengan surai berantakan ini hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya. Melirik sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang, yang sayangnya sama sekali tak bisa ia temukan.

Melihat sosok tampan itu mendesah kecewa karena tak melihat orang yang dicarinya dan bergegas pergi menuju ruang ganti pekerja, Haruki diam-diam tersenyum senang. Tampaknya partnernya melaksanakan bagiannya dengan baik juga.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kisa?

Editor manga ini baru memasuki ruangan dan langsung mengenali suara kekasihnya yang menyerukan namanya. Bahkan sebelum menoleh pun Kisa sudah bisa merasakan pancaran aura menyilaukan Yukina yang membuatnya terkena radiasi. Pria baby face ini sudah mempersiapkan diri mendapatkan radiasi dengan tegangan tinggi saat kekasihnya semakin mendekat, namun hal itu tak pernah datang. Penasaran, ia mencari sosok kekasihnya yang ternyata sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Gadis bersurai ikal emas dan mantel cantik yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang indah di baliknya.

Kisa tahu Yukina memang populer di kalangan para gadis. Ia juga tahu kekasihnya itu memang terlalu baik sehingga tetap memperlakukan semua wanita itu layaknya pangeran. Meski begitu, pemuda ini tetap tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya melihat lengan kekar Yukina melingkupi sosok rapuh itu. Menahannya dari gaya gravitasi dan menopangnya dengan lembut. Bahkan tangannya yang hangat itu mengelus surai ikal Sang Gadis.

Fakta bahwa pemandangan itu terlihat begitu wajar-lah yang membuat Kisa terpuruk. Dua orang itu bagai lukisan yang dibingkai dan tak bisa ditembus siapapun. Sosok gadis yang meski terlihat tengah menangis itu tetap sangat cantik dan mengimbangi keindahan wajah Yukina yang terpahat sempurna.

Menundukkan kepala, tanpa sadar Kisa melangkah mundur. Menjauh dari lukisan Pangeran dan Putri yang tampak tak tersentuh itu.

"Kisa Shouta," panggil sebuah suara yang membuatnya menoleh dengan terkejut. "Mau temani aku minum sebentar?"

Tawaran dari gadis berparas dingin itu seperti oase di tengah gurun bagi Kisa. Yukina toh sepertinya hendak pergi dengan gadis bak bidadari itu. Mereka juga sebenarnya tidak ada janji untuk malam ini. Kisa hanya menyempatkan mampir ke toko buku itu karena merindukan kekasihnya. Akan tetapi... beberapa teguk bir sepertinya hal yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

~ # 0 # ~

Yumeka's POV

Cafe yang buka 24 jam itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kursi yang terisi. Percakapan pelan terdengar dari beberapa titik. Aku menyesap cappucino-ku dengan perlahan. Menyecap cairan yang masih mengepul itu dengan bibirku. Manik kelamku melirik sosok manis yang duduk di seberang meja. Tak ada kata yang terucap di antara kami sejak memasuki ruangan dengan cahaya sendu ini. Memang benar, aku yang mengajak pria ini kemari. Tapi, aku memang sama sekali tak berniat memulai pembicaraan. Tugasku hanya membawanya pergi ke cafe ini, duduk di meja dekat jendela supaya...

Raut terkejut yang mendadak ditunjukkan pria ini membuatku menoleh ke arah jendela. Mendapati Yukina Kou dan Haruki berjalan berdampingan di seberang jalan. Lengan ramping Haruki melingkari lengan kokoh Sang Pangeran. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa Kisa Shouta juga menyadarinya.

Perubahan ekspresi dari terkejut menjadi muram dan berakhir dengan kepala yang menunduk seolah menyembunyikan ekspresi itu membuatku menarik sebuah hipotesa awal: Kisa Shouta mungkin serius menyukai Yukina Kou.

Jika hipotesa itu benar, barangkali bisa sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Kisa Shouta tak berniat menjadikan Yukina Kou mainannya. Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi, apa yang membuat Yukina Kou begitu spesial sehingga kebiasaan buruk Kisa Shouta ini berhenti, hem? Aku penasaran pada hal itu. Mungkin –

Perenungankun terputus karena mendengar pria di hadapanku ini akhirnya bersuara.

"A-ano..." Ia melirikku dan memandang ke arah lain seolah bingung. Aku menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelum sadar bahwa ia ingin tahu namaku.

"Yume. Panggil saja Yume," ujarku dengan nada datar. Menatapnya lurus seolah memintanya untuk menyuarakan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya.

Kisa Shouta terlihat bimbang dan ragu sebelum akhirnya suaranya kembali terdengar dengan gemetar. "Apa... apa gadis itu... pacarnya Yukina?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Akhirnya aku menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Kulihat responku membuat wajah manis itu semakin berkerut panik dan sedih. Seperti kelinci kecil yang terluka...

"Kalau tidak, memangnya kenapa?" sambungku yang membuatnya menatapku dengan terkejut.

Manik gelapnya kukunci dengan kristal kelamku. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah, aku menambahkan. "Haruki__**ingin **Yukina Kou jadi kekasihnya," ujarku. Menatapnya lurus berharap ia menangkap kata yang kuberi penekanan itu.

Ada secercah kelegaan yang terpancar di wajah Shouta. Membuatku mengerutkan alis, makin penasaran dengan dirinya.

"Mereka... tampak sangat serasi...," ujar pria itu perlahan. "Mungkin bagus jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih," tambahnya dengan senyum pahit. "Tentu saja. Yukina pasti memiliki beberapa gadis yang dekat dengannya dan mungkin saja mereka akhirnya pacaran," gumamnya. Mungkin berniat dikatakan pada diri sendiri tapi telingaku berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kau benar kekasihnya Yukina?" tanyaku langsung. _Apa aku terlalu blak blakan bertanya hingga wajah mungil itu bersemu merah?_

"Err... yaa... Kami memang melakukan _itu_ dan pergi kencan dan... mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," sahutnya sambil tertawa kering. Sebelum kembali tertunduk dan berujar lirih. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa lelaki seperti Yukina memilihku... Mungkin itu suatu kesalahan. Haha."

Satu hal lagi yang kucatat dalam hati soal pria ini: pesimistis dan tak bisa melihat nilai plus dirinya sendiri

~ # 0 # ~

Normal's POV

"Kami-sama! Terima kasih banyak karena telah mengirimkan seorang Yukina Kou di dunia ini!" seru gadis bersurai pirang ikal sepinggang dengan senyum sumringah. Kedua tangan berbalut mantel cantiknya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Iris emeraldnya bersinar riang sambil memantulkan sosok bersurai coklat madu yang balas tersenyum.

"Syukurlah stok-nya sedang banyak. Kalau ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu, jangan ragu langsung hubungi lagi saja," ujar Yukina sambil melangkah perlahan menyejajari gadis di sampingnya.

Haruki mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Tentu. Aku benar-benar sangat tertolong, Kou~ Ah! Sebagai ucapan terima kasih bagaimana jika malam ini kutraktir makan?"

Mahasiswa jurusan seni lukis itu sudah menyiapkan kalimat penolakan halus yang akan dilontarkannya, namun tak sempat tersuarakan karena dipotong cepat oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kumohon, Kou. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu karena ini. Dan karena terlalu panik seharian ini aku belum sempat makan. Rasanya perutku perih sekali. Ya? Temani aku makan malam ini saja. Supaya aku tidak merasa berhutang budi padamu. Kumohon!" ucap Haruki sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah. Memejamkan mata dengan raut permohonan.

Dalam hati, gadis ini sangat berdebar-debar. Selama ini – sepanjang informasi yang dmilikinya – Yukina Kou tak pernah mengajak siapapun makan malam berdua. Mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin kampus pun cukup sulit karena pemuda yang terlihat _easy going_ dan _ignorance_ ini sebenarnya sangat workaholic. Apalagi jika sudah mengerjakan proyeknya di studio lukis. Primadona seperti Haruki saja hanya berhasil beberapa kali dalam 'menyeret' Yukina makan bersama di kantin. Itu pun tak pernah berhasil hanya makan berdua. Karena, tentu, yang menginginkan pangeran tampan seperti Yukina bukan hanya Haruki.

Makanya, putri keluarga Kitayama ini sebenarnya sangat gugup menanti jawaban pemuda mempesona di depannya. Saking tegangnya sampai lupa bernapas.

Ketika akhirnya terdengar helaan napas panjang dan diikuti dengan ucapan, "Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Haruki-san. Ini sudah sangat larut, tidak baik bagi seorang gadis sepertimu," senyum lebar memenuhi wajah mungil Haruki. Bibirnya yang tersaput lip balm pink tertarik begitu lebar dari ujung telinga ke ujung yang lain.

Seandainya sang pangeran tidak berada di hadapannya saat ini, rasanya Haruki ingin berjingkrak-jingkrak dan menjerit histeris saking senangnya. Siapa sangka, tadinya hanya ingin makan bersama, malah akan diantar pulang juga?! Bukankah seperti kena durian runtuh, eh?

Sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Yukina dan menyeret pemuda itu menuju salah satu restoran yang masih buka, Haruki menyempatkan diri mengirim email singkat pada partnernya.

~ # 0 # ~

Yumeka's POV

'_Aku berhasil mengajak Kou makan malam! A'_

Tak ada perubahan dalam raut wajahku setelah lensa kelamku mengirimkan barisan huruf yang terpampang di layar itu pada syaraf otak.

Meski begitu, aku merasa aneh. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang berat. Tentu aku senang rencana Haruki sepertinya berhasil. Akan tetapi, sementara aku duduk di sini dan memperhatikan Kisa Shouta begitu terpuruk, rasanya ada yang aneh merayapi hatiku. Kau tahu? Seperti... kau berharap tak mengetahui apapun terkait hal ini. Daripada kau mengetahui semuanya tapi tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa atau berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa menyaksikan kemuraman sementara sebenarnya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menggagalkannya.

Yaaah, kau bisa mengatakan bahwa keberpihakanku mulai goyah...

Meski tentu saja –

"Kau tahu, Haruki adalah temanku dan karenanya aku akan mendukungnya. Termasuk mendapatkan Yukina Kou," ujarku tenang dengan ekspresi datar. Manik hitamku kufokuskan pada waffle ice cream yang kupesan seiring jemariku mengiris daging lembutnya.

Tanpa mengangkat wajahku pun bisa kurasakan pria di seberangku ini semakin gelisah. Jujur saja, aku sempat memperhitungkan kemungkinan Kisa Shouta akan menyalahkanku dan menyerangku akan hal ini. Menumpahkan keresahan dan kemarahannya padaku dan meninggalkanku saat ini juga, barangkali? Akan tetapi, rupanya kali ini perkiraanku tak tepat. Karena yang kudapat hanya keheningan sebelum baris kata yang lirih terdengar darinya.

"Aku tahu..."

Respon yang seketika membuatku mengangkat wajah dan mendapati senyum getir terukir di bibir keringnya. Sosok yang duduk semakin mengerut di kursi empuk itu pun kukunci rapat dengan pandanganku. Selama beberapa saat aku tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mempelajari posturnya yang terlihat begitu...putus asa. Seperti mengharapkan keberadaan suatu pegangan namun tak pernah menemukannya...

"Seandainya Haruki berhasil menaklukkan Yukina dan ia meninggalkanmu...apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku hati-hati. Nada suaraku perlahan dan lambat. Mengharap ekspresi terkejut atau takut dan kepanikan tergambar di paras pemuda mungil ini. Namun, lagi-lagi aku harus menelan kesalahan hipotesaku. Satu-satunya reaksi yang kudapat hanyalah kepala yang tertunduk begitu dalam hingga helai surai hitamnya menghalangi raut manis itu dari tatapanku.

.

_Apakah ini berarti dia telah memperkirakannya?_

_._

~ # 0 # ~

Normal's POV

Restoran yang berada di dekat stasiun itu tidak begitu ramai karena sekarang memang bukan waktu normal untuk makan malam. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang mengisi meja-meja bundar dengan dihiasi lilin beraroma terapi. Pasangan mata yang tengah menikmati santapan yang terlambat itu bergulir pada salah satu meja. Tak hanya sekali, namun dua, tiga, setiap beberapa menit sekali berbagai pasang mata yang hadir di sana melirik dua sosok yang menempati meja di dekat pintu itu. Tiap-tiap mereka seolah ingin memastikan bahwa indera penglihatnya tidak dikelabui imajinasi. Seolah ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa dua orang bak lukisan itu juga manusia dan bukannya sepasang malaikat yang mendadak menemani malam mereka.

Dua objek yang tengah menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja itu seolah tak terganggu dengan tatapan yang ada. Keduanya seolah sudah sangat terbiasa mendapati banyak perhatian tersedot akibat keberadaan mereka. Bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa, keduanya berbincang dengan nyaman.

Meski sebenarnya bukan berarti mereka tidak sadar telah jadi objek tontonan seisi restoran. Sejak pertama melewati pintu, Haruki sudah sadar dengan tarikan napas tertahan yang diikuti bisikan-bisikan yang mengikuti pergerakan mereka. Walaupun di luar raut cantiknya terlihat tenang dan kalem, dalam hati sebenarnya putri bungsu keluarga Kitayama ini sedang menjerit-jerit tak terkontrol. Reaksi orang-orang di sekitar mereka itu seolah menjadi bukti dukungan moral bagi Haruki bahwa ia dan pangerannya ini memang sangat serasi._ Tidakkah mereka akan jadi pasangan yang akan membuat iri pasangan manapun di seluruh jagat?_

Saat tengah meneguk jus jeruknya, gadis bersurai ikal ini tampak menimbang sesuatu. Senyum lebarnya perlahan meredup seiring gadis ini memantapkan hati mengubah obrolan ringan mereka menjadi pembicaraan serius yang sensitif.

"Kou," panggil wanita muda ini perlahan, terlihat sedikit ragu. Pemuda bersurai gondrong berantakan dengan garis rahang yang sempurna itu mengangkat pandangannya dan memberikan perhatiannya pada gadis yang duduk bersamanya.

"Ya?" sahutnya halus, meminta lawan bicara melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum terlontar.

"Kau...serius dengan...dengan..lelaki itu...?" Haruki menyuarakan kalimatnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Iris emeraldnya menghindari tatapan kristal sewarna batu amber.

Yukina Kou mengulas senyum maklum. Tentu, Yukina paling tahu betapa tidak sangat tidak 'gay'-nya penampilan mahasiswa ini. Ia sangat paham, orang-orang pasti akan menyangsikan dan tak akan percaya bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah sesama pria. "Ya. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku, Haruki-san," sahut pemuda ini tetap dengan senyum mempesonanya.

Kepala bermahkota surai pirang indah itu tertunduk semakin dalam. "Aku tahu mungkin ini tidak sopan... Kau mungkin akan membenciku setelah ini, Kou. Tapi... aku tidak suka pria itu... Aku tidak mempercayainya... Aku tidak akan memaafkan perlakuannya pada kakak! Dan aku tidak mau kau bernasib sama seperti kakakku, Kou," ucap Kitayama muda ini dengan alis berkerut sedih. Kristal hijau cerahnya tampak berkabut. Memori masa lalu dari kakak semata wayangnya membayang di sana. Membuat Yukina terdiam dan menarik pergi senyum lebarnya.

"Dulu, kakakku juga bersikap sepertimu..."

~ # 0 # ~

Yumeka's POV

Keheningan mengisi ruang di antara kami selama beberapa saat. Keheningan yang begitu kosong, hingga aku tak berani menggerakkan tubuhku sedikitpun. Ekspresi yang tersembunyi di balik tirai surai hitam itu seolah menyedotku hingga iris kelamku terus terpaku padanya.

"Kalau kau begitu menginginkannya, kenapa tidak kau kejar saja?" tanyaku perlahan. "Kurasa mereka tak begitu jauh dari sini. Kau bisa menghubunginya, menyuruhnya meninggalkan Haruki, menjauhinya, dan tak menemuinya lagi. Kalau kau tak ingin kehilangannya, kau kan bisa lakukan hal itu?" Tanpa bisa kuhentikan kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku. Seolah hatiku tak rela menuruti perintah otak untuk tak membantu pemuda mungil ini. Barangkali aku kesal dengan sikap diamku.

Namun, reaksi yang diberikan Kisa Shouta hanya membuatku termangu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan saat paras manis itu tersenyum getir dan kalimat "Aku tak bisa lakukan itu," terdengar lirih dari bibirnya.

~ # 0 # ~

Normal's POV

"Mereka bertemu di bar dan permulaan hubungan mereka memang..._dari sana,_" ucap Haruki perlahan. Memberi penekanan pada kalimat yang dipilihnya sebagai rujukan pada tindakan intim yang dilakukan Sang Kakak dengan pria yang terkenal player itu.

Yukina tak mengatakan apa-apa atas informasi yang diterimanya. Itu adalah hal yang sudah diketahuinya. Ia sudah sangat curiga dan yakin bahwa kekasihnya yang manis itu memang biasa bertemu dengan 'teman bermalam'nya di bar. Karena itu, mahasiswa jurusan lukis ini tetap diam, menunggu Haruki melanjutkan ucapannya.

Menangkap gestur yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya, gadis cantik ini mengangkat pandangan dan irisnya menerawang. Mengingat kembali kejadian dua tahun silam. "Kalian serupa, Kou. Aku mengenal beberapa orang yang sebelumnya menjadi teman _one night stand_-nya Kisa Shouta itu. Dan tentu saja aku memperingatkan kakakku. Tapi, dia sepertimu. Kakak sama sekali tak mau mempercayaiku. Dia lebih mempercayai orang itu dibandingkan adiknya."

"Kakak sangat tergila-gila padanya. Kau tahu, Kou, ada masa di mana aku menaruh sedikit kepercayaan juga pada pria itu. Karena selama ini yang kudengar tentangnya adalah ia hanya mencari teman untuk melakukan sex dan tak pernah menjalin hubungan serius, aku sempat meragukan gosip itu karena...ia dan kakakku sempat bersama selama beberapa hari." Senyum miring tampak samar terbentuk di bibir tipis gadis ini saat menyadari Yukina memasang raut terkejut meski tak terlalu kentara.

Menyandarkan punggung rampingnya di bantalan kursi yang empuk, putri bungsu keluarga Kitayama ini kembali menggetarkan pita suaranya. "Aku sempat ikut senang dan mendukung hubungan mereka, Kou. Karena sejak bertemu Kisa Shouta, kakakku lebih bersemangat, aktingnya terasa lebih hidup dan ia mendapat banyak penghargaan. Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin kakak bahagia...," ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Tapi genap di hari ke tujuh, ia membuang kakakku."

"Bagaimana rincian kejadiannya aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendapati kakak begitu hancur dan tak bisa melupakannya. Kau mungkin pernah mendengar beritanya, Kou. Kakakku terjerat obat dan pihak agensi terpaksa memutus kontrak kerja dengannya. Kakakku terpaksa disembunyikan dari media dan hingga kini ia tak pernah lagi menampakkan diri..." Suara Haruki bergetar meski iris emeraldnya terlihat berkobar karena dendam yang selama ini dipendamnya. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan orang itu, Kou... Dia sudah menghancurkan kakakku..."

Pemuda jangkung bersurai gondrong yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan membiarkan Haruki berbicara ini mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar soal hal ini. Ia pernah mengenal kakak dari teman satu departemennya ini. Seorang aktor dan model muda yang sukses dan begitu bersinar. Dan ya, ia juga pernah melihat beritanya saat aktor berdarah biru itu dilaporkan terlibat narkoba dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Yang hingga kini kabarnya masih tak diketahui sementara namanya semakin hilang dari ingatan orang-orang.

Haruki mengarahkan manik cerahnya pada Yukina dan tersenyum getir. "Aku tahu aku tak memiliki hak apapun dalam hubunganmu dengan Kisa Shouta. Tapi..." Gadis bersurai panjang ini menundukkan kepalanya saat melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bernasib sama seperti kakakku, Kou... Aku tidak ingin melihat lagi kehancuran orang yang berharga bagiku..."

Iris emerald melebar karena terkejut saat dirasakan jemari dinginnya mendapat sentuhan lembut dari pria di hadapanya. Haruki menatap Yukina yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Tak ada kata yang terucap di sana. Samar, Haruki merasa dadanya sakit menyadari senyum Sang Pangeran yang biasanya begitu cerah kini terlihat sendu.

_._

_Apakah ia berhasil?_

_._

~ # 0 # ~

Ruangan yang gelap adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali ditangkap sepasang lensa sewarna batu amber. Tubuh jangkung yang terbalut mantel itu mengarahkan langkahnya menuju kamar yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Membuka perlahan pintu kayu itu untuk mendapati sang pemilik rumah tengah bergelung di sudut kasurnya. Menampilkan punggung kecil yang terlihat dingin.

Yukina menghampiri sosok itu tanpa menyalakan saklar. Mencondongkan tubuhnya, pemuda ini mengecup pundak kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu. "Kisa-san, kau sudah tidur?" bisiknya.

Meski tak mendapat jawaban dari pria di hadapannya, Yukina tahu sang kekasih masih tersadar dan menyadari keberadaannya. Menjulurkan lidah, pemuda bersurai coklat terang ini memainkan daun telinga Kisa. Mengecupnya dan menggigitnya perlahan. Seiring tangan besarnya mendekap tubuh pria yang lebih tua itu dan jemarinya mengelus bagian depan tubuh sang editor. Merasakan bahwa kekasihnya telah mulai terangsang dan tak lagi sediam batu, Yukina mengarahkan jemari panjangnya pada dagu Kisa. Mengangkat wajah mungil itu agar berbalik ke arahnya sebelum bibir kemerahan itu dilumatnya perlahan.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga sepasang lidah saling bertautan di dalam mulut sang editor dan dua insan ini saling bertukar saliva. Seiring suhu ruangan yang semakin panas, kontak kulit yang terjadi pun semakin intim.

Yukina tahu ada yang aneh dengan dirinya malam itu. Sejujurnya ia tak menyangka Kisa akan mengizinkannya untuk datang malam itu meski sekarang sudah larut. Namun, mahasiswa ini memang tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Sejak duduk di restoran bersama teman sekampusnya, Yukina begitu ingin melihat kekasihnya ini. Seolah ingin mengisi kembali kekosongan yang mendadak saja tercipta di hatinya.

Meski begitu, pembicaraannya dengan Haruki tak bisa disingkirkannya.

"Kisa-san... apa kau kenal seseorang bernama Kitayama Ryuutarou?" tanya pemuda ini di tengah-tengah gerakannya melepaskan kancing kemeja pria yang lebih tua darinya. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyuarakan keresahannya. Meski berusaha terdengar santai dan tak peduli, manik sewarna batu amber tak berani menatap wajah manis sang kekasih selama menunggu jawaban.

Terdapat jeda yang tak menyenangkan setelah pertanyaan Yukina terlontar. Menggelitik rasa penasaran mahasiswa ini dan membuatnya mengangkat wajah untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang ditunjukkan sang kekasih.

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya siapa?" sahut editor shoujo manga ini dengan ketus dan sedikit membentak. Kekesalan yang luput untuk ditutupi dan ketidakpedulian yang luput diciptakan membuat Yukina termangu. Menghentikan pergerakan jarinya selama beberapa detik sebelum jawaban perlahan disuarakannya.

"Kakaknya Haruki. Katanya, ia mengenal Kisa-san."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat. Mungkin teman sekolah." Kembali jawaban ketus dan sarat kekesalan dilontarkan Kisa. Meski begitu, sepasang kristal berwarna coklat terang menyadari bahwa manik kelam di hadapannya terus menghindari kontak dengannya.

Tak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu, Yukina kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Dan malam itu, pertama kalinya Yukina melakukannya dengan kasar...

.

Seolah diburu oleh sesuatu.

.

Seolah merasa tersaingi oleh sesuatu.

.

Seolah ingin meraih dan menggali sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kisa...

~ # 0 # ~

Detik jarum jam dinding terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang kini hening. Angin malam yang menyusup lewat sela jendela menetralisir suhu ruangan yang panas. Mengeringkan bulir-bulir keringat yang tersisa di permukaan kulit.

Yukina menatap kosong sosok pemuda yang tertidur di hadapannya. Jemari panjangnya perlahan mengancingkan piyama baru yang diambilnya dari lemari.

Entah berapa kali mereka melakukannya malam ini. Entah berapa kali ia membuat kekasihnya mencapai puncak dan menghabiskan tenaganya hingga pria itu kini tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan. Meski begitu, entah kenapa ia tak merasa puas. Beban berat di dadanya tak kunjung hilang meski tubuh kecil itu telah penuh oleh tanda merah yang belum lama dibuatnya. Lubang di hatinya yang mendadak terbentuk sejak pembicaraan di restoran itu justru malah terasa semakin sakit.

Paras tampan bak pangeran pujaan ini berkerut sedih kala teringat beberapa jam yang baru saja mereka lalui. Betapa ia sadar bahwa tak sekalipun Sang Kekasih menyebut namanya...

"Kisa-san...apakah kau masih mengingatnya...?" bisik pemuda ini hampir tanpa suara. Tertelan oleh detak jam dinding yang beresonansi dengan percikan air di keran yang tertutup tak rapat. "Apakah aku sama dengannya...?"

.

.

.

Setelah menyampirkan selimut hangat pada tubuh mungil itu, Yukina meninggalkan apartemen Kisa. Tak mempedulikan langit yang masih begitu gelap. Tak mempedulikan jalanan yang begitu lengang. Tak mempedulikan angin yang berhembus begitu dingin.

~ # 0 # ~

A/N: Wohoooo akhirnya OC ketiga dikenalkaaaan xDD

**Kitayama Ryuutarou** : seorang aktor dan model muda. Rambut pirang dan iris emerald seperti Haruki. Umur 25 tahun. Dulu adalah salah satu korbannya Kisa yang sangat mencintai Kisa. Tidak seperti korban-korbannya yang lain yang hanya mengalami percintaan satu malam, mereka sempat pacaran selama beberapa hari dan Ryuu sangat mencintai Kisa hingga ia sempat menggunakan obat untuk melupakan Kisa dan karir di dunia entertainment-nya hancur. Meski sudah dicampakkan Kisa, dia masih sangat menyayangi Kisa. Tak bisa melupakan Kisa dan tak pernah menunjukkan diri pada siapapun. Bersembunyi di villa keluarga Kitayama.

Buat Uchy-san, rikuesanmu akhirnya kumasukkan di eps 3 ini.. Entah apa ini tergolong lime atau bukan. Haha. Maafkan ke-abalan dan keanehannya yaaa *sungkem*


End file.
